Boyfriend 2
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Bella is dating Edward, but she is also seeing Jasper behind his back. What happens when Bella realizes her feelings for Jasper are much bigger than she thought.  Not a song fic. Rated T, might be rated M later though
1. Chapter 1

***Here is my new Twilight fic. I own nothing but the plot. Everything else goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer. So I know in the books and movies that Alice and Jasper's powers work on Bella but in this story the only powers that work on Bella are Jasper's. I hope you guys enjoy! :DD

***Bella's Pov***

"So what are your plans for labor day weekend?" Edward asked me as we sat in the school lunch room, eating with the rest of the Cullen 'kids'. Well actually, I was the only one eating. Being vampires, the others couldn't exactly eat the school lunches. They pushed their food around on their plates while talking to each other.

"I'm going to Florida. Renee wants to see me and I figured I should see her one last time." I smiled at him.

"She can't come see you?" He asked.

"No. Phil has a game over the weekend and she wants to be there for moral support or something." I shrugged.

"Bella… I can't go to Florida."

"No one asked you to. I figured I would spend some quality time before…. You know." I whispered. I had finally gotten Edward to agree to turning me, after I promised to marry him.

"How do you expect me to protect you while I'm here and you're all the way in Florida?" He shook his head.

"Edward, I'll be fine. It's only for a few days." Besides, I'll have someone else protecting me. At that point I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind. I looked up and caught a certain vampire's eye. He gave me a small smirk before turning back to his wife.

"You and I both know that anything can happen in a few days." He whispered, lightly touching the scar on my wrist. I felt a small blush rise in my cheeks as I remembered who _really _gave me that scar. I glanced up once again, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead he was still talking to his wife. He glance at me quickly through the corner of his eye, smirking.

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

"Nothing. It's just we both know how many vampires want you. Especially Victoria. She's still out there. And face it, you aren't the most coordinated human" He whispered, smirking at the last part, so nobody else, excluding vampires, could hear us.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time Edward. I will be fine for a few days without you. I'll try not to trip over a crack on the sidewalk." I glared at him, yanking my wrist away. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

***Jasper's Pov***

I couldn't help but smirk internally as Edward brought up Labor day weekend. Only I knew where Bella was really going and it wasn't to see her mother. Of course Edward has a problem with her leaving. I knew why too. He was planning on her spending the whole weekend at the house with him since everybody was going some place else.

Carlisle was going to some doctor's convention, Esme and Alice were going to Alaska to visit some old friends, Emmett and Rose were off to spend some 'quality time' together, Edward was staying home, and everyone thought I was going to visit Peter and Charlotte.

The thing about Edward that nobody knows but me, is that he's bad. Ever since he left Bella, he's been acting strange. Everybody thinks he's just being more over protective of Bella because he thought she had died. But there was more to it.

I could feel how possessive he is of her, that and he's been feeling a bit sexually frustrated for a while now. I can tell that he doesn't really care much about her safety anymore. She almost got hit by a car and he was right there. He didn't do anything. The car stopped just an inch away from her.

"You and I both know that anything can happen in a few days." Edward whispered to Bella. I could feel her embarrassment and lust spike, and I could feel her eyes on me. I glance out of the corner of my eye and saw that she was looking at me. I glanced lower and saw that Edward was rubbing the scar on her wrist. I smirked as realized why she was suddenly embarrassed. I turned back to Alice, only half listening to her, trying to focus on Edward and Bella's conversation.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time Edward. I will be fine for a few days without you. I'll try not to trip over a crack on the sidewalk." I heard Bella say. I turned and looked over at Edward and Bella, but Bella had already left the table and was leaving the lunch room. Edward sighed and stood up, but I couldn't let him go after Bella, not when I could feel waves of lust rolling off her.

"Edward, maybe I should go after her, try and calm her down." I spoke up. Edward looked at me, hesitantly.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Jasper and Bella have been getting pretty close. They're almost like best friends now. Trust me if anyone can calm Bella down it would be Jasper." Rosalie spoke up. At that moment we all heard Bella's truck start. She was going to leave.

"Fine, make sure she's ok though." He said. I nodded my head and ran at human pace, out of the lunch room, then I took off at vampire speed to her truck. I got there just as she was about to leave.

"Jasper?" She asked confused as I opened the door and got in the passenger side of her truck. I smirked slightly at her.

"Edward wanted me to check on you, make sure that you don't get hurt." I told her, but she knew the real reason I was here. She smirked back at me.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of here." She shook her head.

"Then I'm going with you." I said. She rolled her eyes, still smirking, before driving out of the parking lot and away from the school. We drove to her house, seeing as how the chief wasn't home and was working overtime tonight.

"I didn't think you would follow me." She said as she got out of the car. I followed her out of the car. I picked her up, bridal style, and jumped up branches of the tree beside her bedroom window, and jumped inside her bedroom.

"Well, I wasn't going to let Edward see how horny you are right now." I smirked, setting her down.

"But Edward is my boyfriend. Shouldn't it be him in here instead of you?" She smirked, jokingly.

"Maybe I should go get Edward." She turned around and was about to open her bedroom door, before I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my chest. She looked up at me with her innocent brown eyes.

"He wouldn't know what to do with you… not like I do." I whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. She bit her lip, nervously.

"Seriously Jasper, I feel weird about this. I mean, Edward is my boyfriend and Alice is my best friend. Don't you feel the least bit guilty?" She asked.

"Alice and I have been done for a while now. We both know it." I shook my head.

"But what if-" Before she could finish her sentence, I leaned down and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I feel really super bad for not updating this story when I got a lot of good comments on it. So here is a really long over due, extra long chapter for everyone who commented. I will be posting again soon :DD

***Bella's Pov***

"Does it still hurt?" Jasper asked, holding me as we laid in my bed, with the sheet covering us.

"What?" I asked confused, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about. He always asks the same question.

"You know what." He whispered tracing his thumb over the scar on my wrist. I looked down at it thoughtfully, remembering exactly how I got this scar. It was the first time Jasper and I… cheated. It was right before James got me to go to the ballet studio. Alice had stayed back from Jasper and me so she could try to mask our scent and James wouldn't find me.

I had just gotten out of the shower and forgot my clothes in the room. Jasper had been on the phone when I got in the shower, so I figured he was still talking on the phone outside the room. I went into the bedroom to get my clothes, only to find that Jasper had came back inside the room. One thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm cheating on Edward for the very first time. That was the first time I ever saw the Major come out. I guess he was claiming what was his and he bit my wrist.

"I've already told you a million times, it's fine." I sighed.

"Edward would fucking kill me if he knew how you really got that scar." He smirked slightly.

"That's why he will never know. To him, it's where James bit me, but we both know it was the Major."

That night, I told Edward not to come in my room. I wasn't really mad at him still, it's just that it really does get annoying when he gets over protective of me. Just as I was getting into my bed, I heard a tap on my window. I sighed and walked over to the window. I was surprised to see Rosalie jump into my room.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Edward sent me since you won't let him in here." She shrugged.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"So what are you going to do? Sit and watch me sleep like Edward does?" I asked.

"No. I'm leaving in a little bit. Victoria hasn't been around in over a month, Edward just used that as an excuse to be protective of you. I'm just here to check on you and then I'm leaving." She shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." I shrugged going back to my bed and slipping under the covers. She nodded her head and turned to leave, but stopped, hesitantly, like she wanted to say something.

"Are you ok Rose?" I asked. She turned back to me, her lips pursed, like she was thinking of how to tell me what she wanted to tell me.

"I know." She said finally.

"Know about what?" I asked, not feeling the least bit nervous. There was no way she knew about Jasper and me. Jasper said that he made sure that our families and friends knew nothing about us.

"You… and Jasper." Ok…. So maybe she knows.

"I have no idea-"

"Save it. I know that you and Jasper have been seeing each other behind Alice and Edward's backs." I opened my mouth to deny it but I closed it when I realized there was no point in lying.

"So are you going to go back and tell Edward?" I asked, looking at the ground. It was silent for a moment before I felt the bed shift as Rose sat beside me.

"No." She shook her head.

"No?" I asked confused. I thought she hated me.

"Look, you may not be my favorite person in the world or even in this town, but Jasper is my brother and you make him happy, something he hasn't been for while." She explained.

"But Edward is your brother too." I stated, still confused. Why would she want one brother happy and not the other one?

"Do you want Edward to know?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head quickly.

"Good. Now, I have to go. Oh and one more thing." She said as she was getting off the bed. "Don't hurt Jasper."

"I won't." I promised her. She nodded her head before jumping out of my window.

Jasper's pov

That night I snuck out of the house and went over to Bella's. Edward had been mopping around the house because Bella told him not to go over there tonight and his feelings were just too much for me anyways.

Just as I got to Bella's house, I saw Rosalie jump out of her window. Edward must have had her check up on Bella for him. As soon as Rose saw me she walked over.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I uh… I was just making sure Bella was alright. She still seemed upset about Edward when I left earlier." I lied. The only thing Bella was upset about was that I had to leave.

"Yea, I bet she was upset." She gave me a knowing look. I knew then that she knew. Some how she had figured out what was going on between Bella and I. I shouldn't have been surprised. Rose was the smartest one in our family, besides Carlisle and me.

"How long have you known?" I sighed.

"Since that night you killed James. She was covered in your scent and the way you destroyed James, the way _Major_, destroyed James, I knew something was up. I knew I was right when you two started hanging out more. Edward and everyone just thought you two had grown closer when you were at the hotel, but I knew better."

"Why haven't you told Edward?" I asked. She lowered her gaze to the ground. Something was up.

"Because,… I also know that… Alice and Edward have been cheating on you since way before Bella came into the picture." I could feel my eyes change to black as I started to get angry.

"Jasper!" Rose gasped, her eyes were on me now and I could see them turning black as well. I instantly pulled my anger in.

"Sorry." I mumbled, trying to calm myself. But it was useless Major was coming out.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Rose asked, hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Major roared. Rose took a step back, knowing that the Major was now out.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. Please calm down." Rose said. She was scared and I didn't need to be an empath to know that.

"You lied to me Rose! I asked you a long time ago if you thought something was going on between them and you lied!"

"No I didn't! I-I didn't think anything was going on between them at the time! It was only after you said something that I started to notice it!"

"But you still didn't tell me." Major growled.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She whispered. I started to walk towards her, but before I took a second step, I heard Bella's front door open.

"Jasper? Are you out there?" Bella was walking towards us.

"Go." I told Rose through clenched teeth.

"I can't. You could hurt her." Rose shook her head, even though I knew she wanted to run.

"I won't hurt her!" I yelled.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" Bella reached us but before she could get any closer to me, Rose grabbed her arm.

"Rose? What are you doing?" Bella yelled, trying to yank her arm away.

"Don't Bella. He's not himself right now. That' s not Jasper." Rose warned.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled.

"Rose, let me go." Bella said calmly. Rose gave her a strange look before shaking her head.

"I can't, Edward would never forgive me if you got hurt."

"I could never hurt her!" Major was getting angrier by the second. He didn't like anyone touching his mate. Yes, Bella is my mate. Not Alice, Bella. I just haven't told her yet because she still loved Edward and if I told her it would freak her out.

"Rose, trust me. He won't hurt me." Bella said.

"I…" Rose trailed off as she looked at me. She looked back at Bella and saw the determination on her face. Rose nodded and slowly let Bella go. Bella smiled at Rose before turning to me.

"Major?" Bella asked, taking a tentative step towards me. She wasn't nervous, she just didn't want Major to think she was going to attack, which was smart on her part.

"Bella." Seeing her, without Rose's grip on her, started to calm me down. She closed and her eyes and sighed before walking up to me, knowing that Major wasn't going to try anything right now.

"Jasper, it's ok." She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. My arms immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to me. I closed my eyes and breathed her scent in deeply.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, major was finally back in his cage.

"It's not your fault." She whispered back.

"I love you." The words slipped out before I could stop them. Bella froze up in my arms. Oh god! I was going to wait until she said those words first so I'd know that she loved me and was over Edward! God! I messed things up now!

"Bella-" Bella pulled away and looked up at me.

"I know." She whispered, nodding her head. She gave me a small smile before leaning up and kissing me. Her emotions were all over the place so I couldn't tell if the smile meant she felt the same or what. The kiss was brief and soon she was pulling away.

"I-I need to get back inside before Charlie gets home." She said.

"I'll stay with you." I said.

"No. Um… I'm just going to sleep. It's been a long day and all."

"Yea alright." I nodded my head, but I could tell something was wrong. She was trying to hide her feelings and had I not been an empath, I wouldn't have suspected anything, but I am an empath and I can feel her nervousness and wariness.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasper." She leaned up and kissed my cheek before walking back to her house.

"Try not to upset him again." She smiled at Rose before continuing into her house. I knew then that I fucked up, big time.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's pov

"_I love you."_ Those words kept replaying over and over again in my head as I laid on my bed. I told Jasper that I was just going to sleep, but the truth is, as soon as he said those words, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jasper wasn't supposed to fall in love with me.

I love Edward. I always have. Jasper and I… we're just friends… with benefits. He's supposed to love Alice. I know he said that they've been over for a while, but he's still married to her and I thought that meant that he still loved her. Oh god, what have I got myself into?

I can't do this anymore. I can't let Jasper love me when I'm in love with somebody else. And just because Jasper and I have sex doesn't mean that I don't love Edward. I'm just… frustrated that's all. Edward is too afraid to of hurting me, but I needed release. But this has gone too far. I'm being unfair to Jasper. God I feel like such a bitch!

I know what I have to do. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Jasper that this has to end. I'm going to spend Labor day weekend with Edward and everything is going to be how it was before I got involved with Jasper.

But Jasper and I have gotten so close these past few months. He's not just my lover, he's my friend, my best friend. I've never felt so close to anyone before not even Alice or Edward. I just hope that after tomorrow, Jasper and I can continue to be friends.

After a while, I finally started to get tired. My eyes started to close and before I knew it, I was out like a light bulb. It was about midnight when I fell asleep but when I woke up at 6:30 I felt like I only got half an hour of sleep.

"Bella? Are you up?" Charlie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Yea." I called back, sitting up.

"Hey, I have to go into work early today there was another animal attack so I'll see you tonight. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright, bye Bells."

"Bye dad." I waited until I heard the front door close before I got up and started getting ready. Edward would be here soon to pick me up. I had thought about driving my truck to school yesterday, but after last night I think it would be best if I spent more time with Edward.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I finished eating and I was cleaning up the table, I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and went into the front room. But when I opened the door, I was surprised to see Jasper, not Edward, standing on the porch.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I agree, but Edward is going to be here any minute, you have to go before he gets here."

"He knows I'm here. Rosalie told him that you were still upset with him and would probably be best if I took you to school instead."

"Why would Rosalie do that?" I shook my head, even more confused. Rosalie was acting really different lately and last night it was almost as if she actually cared about me.

"Because she knows that we need to talk and because I asked her to." Well, I might as well get this over with.

"Ok." I nodded my head.

"About last night-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Wait, before you say anything else, listen to me. Jasper, I love you."

"You do?" The corners of his mouth started to lift.

"Yes, but not like that. Look, you are one of my best friends, no you _are_ my best friend. I know that ever since Phoenix it seems we've been more, but that's all we are, friends… with benefits." I couldn't even look him in the eye when I said this. It would hurt to much, because the ting is, we are friends and I never wanted to hurt him.

"Bella-

"No, listen. Last night, I realized that you don't see me as just a friend anymore. You think this is something more, and I feel like such a bitch for leading you, but it's not anything more. That's why, I think this needs to end. Today. I'm in love with Edward, Jasper, and you love Alice. Don't say you don't because if you didn't then you wouldn't still be married to her. And I'm not suggesting you get a divorce. All I'm saying is that this, whatever it is that we have, is ending right now. This weekend, I'm going to stay here with Edward and it would probably be best if you went with the rest of the family or go see Peter and Charlotte." Jasper held my chin and pushed it up so I was looking at him.

"Bella, what I'm about to say is very hard. But you need to know. I was going to tell you last night but you were going to bed and I didn't want you up all night worrying about this. Bella… Alice and Edward have been cheating on us, well, on me, since before you came to Forks."

Jasper's pov

I never knew how words could literally sting a person until she said told me she wanted this to end. I knew I had to tell her, but now she was going to think I'm just saying them to get her to change her mind.

"Bella, what I'm about to say is very hard. But you need to know. I was going to tell you last night but you were going to bed and I didn't want you up all night worrying about this. Bella… Alice and Edward have been cheating on us, well, on me, since before you came to Forks." Her face dropped and her emotions went from nervousness to disbelief.

"What?" She asked, staring up at me with her doe brown eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly how long it's been, but they are cheating on us. Bella I'm so sorry. Edward was never faithful to you." Her eyes started to water.

"Why?" Her voice wavered.

"I don't know Bells." I shook my head.

"Why are you doing this Jasper? Why are you trying to hurt me?" She whispered.

"Shit. Bells, I'm not lying. This is why I was so angry last night. Rosalie knew and she never told me until last night after she climbed out of your window. Please believe me Bella. I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you." I took a step towards her but she stepped back. My dead heart broke. She never stepped away from me.

"I don't believe you." She shook he head.

"Bella, please."

"You need to go Jasper." She wouldn't look at me. But I could feel how scared she was. She was scared I was right.

"I have to take you to school."

"No. Go. I'll call Edward to come get me."

"Bella-"

"GO! Just leave me alone!" She yelled, angry tears running down her cheeks. She turned her back and pulled out her cell phone."Bella?" I could hear Edward's voice on the phone.

"Edward, I-I want you to come get me. Please?" She whispered.

"I thought you wanted Jasper to pick you up. You two have been spending a lot of time together." He scoffed.

"I told Jasper to leave. I want you to pick me up. You're my boyfriend." She looked right at me as she said those three words.

"Alright I'll be there in a little bit. He-he didn't hurt you did he?" Edward sounded worried.

"No. Of course not." Bella diverted her eyes back to the floor.

"Alright. I'm coming over right now."

"Thanks." She hung up the phone and turned towards me.

"Bella-"

"Go Jasper. Please." I knew there wasn't anything I could say to change her mind right now. So I just had to prove to her what a lying cheating bastard Edward was.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's pov

After Jasper left, I couldn't help but break down crying. It hurt so much. I wanted to believe that Jasper was wrong. I _needed_ him to be wrong. But then again, I wanted to believe that Jasper was telling me the truth and not just trying to break Edward and I up. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to believe. Edward would never cheat on me, right? But Jasper wouldn't hurt me like this over something that wasn't true. Right now, I think I just needed to get away from Jasper for a while.

Three minutes after Jasper left, I heard Edward knocking on my door. I quickly wiped my tears away and took out a small mirror to make sure it didn't look like I was crying before answering the door.

"You ready?" He asked. He looked a little frustrated and I guess I could understand. These past few months I've been… distracted.

"Yea." I smiled at him. I locked the front door and walked to Edward's silver Volvo. He opened the door for me, like always, being a gentleman. How could I ever think that he was cheating on me? Jasper was just mad at me. That was it. He fell in love with me and I broke his heart and he was trying to do the same to me. But it was alright. I would forgive him because I know I hurt him first.

"Bella? Are you listening?" My head snapped away from the window where I had been watching the houses pass as we drove to school. I hadn't even noticed he was talking.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I blinked up at him.

"I was apologizing for what I said yesterday in the lunchroom." He was irritated that I didn't hear his apology.

"Actually, I think I should apologize. I've been out of it these past few months. I guess I was still a little traumatized by that whole thing with James." I lied. I was anything but traumatized.

"It's ok. I figured that's what was going on. But why Jasper? I mean, you didn't want me to go with you yesterday but you let Jasper." The hurt was evident on his face but his voice was full of jealousy and bitterness.

"I don't know. It was just… Jasper was there with me before James lured me into the ballet studio. He helped calm me down and I felt safe with him." I looked away and smiled to myself as I thought about that night once again and Jasper's 'claim' on me.

"So you don't feel safe with me?" He scoffed.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I do feel safe with you. Sometimes it seems like you're suffocating me though. But since James, I still don't feel completely safe and when I get mad at you, Jasper's the next best thing." I tried not to flinch as I said this. It made me sound like I knew I was leading Jasper on and I didn't like that. I didn't intentionally lead him on, but what if I knew I was, subconsciously? God I feel like an even bigger bitch.

"Suffocating? So I guess it's a good thing you're getting away for the weekend then?" He asked.

"Actually, I thought about what you said. Maybe I can get Renee to fly up here for Christmas or something?" I shrugged.

"What are you saying?" He glance at me as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"I'm staying here this weekend, with you." I smiled at him.

"Really? That's awesome." He smiled at me. He got out and walked over to my side of the door and opened it for me. I found myself a little irritated by this. It wasn't as if I couldn't open doors for myself. At least Jasper didn't- I stopped my thinking right there. This was Edward, not Jasper.

"Thanks." I forced a smile as I stepped out of the car. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice were all talking, but Jasper was just leaning against Emmett's jeep, looking towards Edward and I. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at us or not, because he had sunglasses on.

"Hey guys." Edward said as I we walked up to them.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett's loud voice boomed as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey Em." I smiled back. I could see Rosalie looking between Edward, Jasper, and I, confused.

"Looks like you and Edward made up." Rosalie commented, glaring a little at me.

"Um, yea. We have actually." I nodded my head, nervously. I swear if looks could kill, I'd be dead already I looked at Edward hoping he would say something about Rosalie's murderous look she was giving me, but he wasn't even paying attention. In fact, he had left my side and was over by Emmett talking to him about something in hushed tones. I walked up to Jasper, who was still just staring at me.

"Hey, uh… can we talk?" I asked him. Instead of answering, he started walking away. I took that as an 'ok' and started following him. I looked back to see if anyone noticed I was leaving, but the only one that seemed to notice was Rosalie. I followed Jasper to the woods behind the school where Edward first told me about vampires.

We walked in the woods for a little, until Jasper stopped and leaned against a tree. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was still just staring at me. It made me nervous because I couldn't see his expression because of his sunglasses. He was just standing there, leaning against the tree, not saying anything.

"Um, I wanted to talk about this morning." I whispered, nervously. I waited for him to say something, anything, but he remained quiet.

"Look, I know we were both upset this morning, but I really did mean what I said. I want to stay friends with you. You really are my best friend." I continued after I realized he wasn't going to say anything. He made a quiet scoffing noise, but it was better than silence.

"Jasper? Please, say something." I practically begged. Before I knew it, I slammed against a tree, with Jasper standing in front of me. His hands held my shoulders against the tree so I couldn't move.

"Jasper, you're hurting me." I said quietly as my right shoulder began to hurt. It wasn't anything too bad. It wasn't like it was broke or anything, but when you get slammed into a tree, obviously your shoulder is going to start hurting.

"He doesn't love you." His voice was low and menacing. He ripped his sunglasses off, revealing his unusually bright golden eyes, which meant he must have fed before coming to school. But his gold eyes quickly turned black and I knew then that Jasper was gone and the Major was out.

"Major, please." I whispered staring into his eyes. He stared back into my eyes and for a moment I thought I saw guilt flash through his eyes, but then it was gone as soon as it appeared. Before I could say anything else, lips were crashing down on mine. I was surprised at first and I started to struggle and try to get away. But my body began to betray me. My hands went up to his shoulders, my mind wanting to push him away, but instead, they pulled him closer to me.

His tongue was in my mouth, fighting for dominance with mine. As usual, he won. His hands slipped from my shoulders to my waist. As his hands slid up my shirt, his mouth trailed from my lips, and down my neck, sucking on my collar bone. By that time my mind was gone and all I could think about was Jasper and how his cool, smooth lips felt on my neck and how good his hands felt as they reached my chest.

"Jasper." I sighed as his hands pushed my bra up and started to pinch and roll my nipples between his fingers. His cold hands felt amazing on my heated flesh. He brought his head up and bent towards my ear.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered, his cool breath blowing on my ear.

"Jasper I-" Suddenly Jasper pulled away, growling. My brain started to work functionally again, without Jasper touching me now. I realized what we were doing and started to mentally slap myself.

"Jasper-" I started to say as I straightened myself up, pulling my bra back over my boobs and my shirt back over my bra. I was cut off though as Rosalie entered the forest.

"Damn it Rose!" Jasper growled. He looked ready to attack her.

"Jasper what the hell are you doing?" Rosalie glared at him.

"Nothing. We-we were just talking." I said quickly.

"Yea, I'm sure." Rose rolled her eyes. Suddenly she stiffened.

"Jazz, get away from her." Rose said suddenly.

"Why?"

"She's bleeding Jasper!" I was confused until I felt something trickle down my arm. I looked down in horror and saw bright red blood trailing down my arm.

"I-I must have scrapped it against the tree." I muttered, mostly to myself. I looked back up and Jasper was quickly in front of me. He lifted my arm up, watching the blood. It was the same arm that Jasper had bitten into while we were in Phoenix. I noticed the irony a little too late as Jasper suddenly bit into my arm again.

"Jasper!" Rosalie yelled, but her voice seemed distant. Before I knew it, black spots started to cloud my vision before completely taking over it.

Jasper's pov

Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! How could I do this to her again? Of course she doesn't love me! How could she when I keep doing this to her? As I saw Bella's legs wobble and her eyes close, I was able to pull myself away from her arm.

"Oh fuck! Damn it!" I yelled, mentally kicking my ass.

"Jasper! Shut up! I can still hear her heartbeat!" Rose said, running over towards us.

"Of course she's still alive! I didn't drain her!" I yelled at Rose. How could she think that I drained her?

"She's going to change." Rose whispered.

"No she's not! I got the venom out before it could even take effect." I rolled my eyes. I needed to just calm down.

"Jasper, we need to get her to Carlisle. What if something bad happens to her? She might need a blood transfusion."

"No. She'll be fine. We cannot tell Carlisle about this." I glared at her.

"But Jasper-"

"No! I've gone to college Rose. I've worked in an ER before, I know what to do. She's fine."

"What are we going to do? We can't take her to the school, Edward would kill you."

"You know what? Right now I don't give a fuck about him! Right now, I need to get her somewhere safe!"

"Why don't you just take her to her house? I'll tell Edward that she wasn't feeling well and you took her home." An idea came to me then. I didn't want to take her home. She would wake up and get mad at me then go back to Edward. I knew what I was going to do.

"Yea, yea, I'll take her home." I nodded my head.

"Good. I'll meet you at her house." Rose turned and left. I picked Bella up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to my house. I went to the garage and took out my Audi R8. I carefully put Bella in the backseat before driving off. I knew this was crazy and Rose and everybody would kill me, but I had to do this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you all for the wonderful comments on this story. They really do encourage me to keep writing this story. Oh and heads up, Jasper may seem a tiny bit crazy in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. :DD

Jasper's pov

I drove as fast as I could while being careful, after all, Bella was in the backseat and I didn't want to hurt her. I could already picture her yelling at me, and she had a right to. I was taking her away from her father and her friends. But this is what's best. I just can't watch her and Edward knowing that he is cheating on her and I can't leave because I know he'll end up hurting her. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone going off. I didn't have to look at it to see who it was. I knew she would call. Sooner or later.

"Hi Rose." I answered.

"Don't 'hi Rose' me Jasper! Where the hell are you? More importantly, where the fuck is Bella? I told you to bring her here!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"I couldn't Rose. I just couldn't." I sighed.

"Jasper? Where are you? Just tell me, please."

"I'm on my way to Peter and Charlotte's."

"You know I'm going to go there right?" She was confused to why I was telling her this.

"Bring Emmett." I said.

"Jasper? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you know that this is what's best for Bella. I know you care about her, if you didn't, you wouldn't have tried to keep her away from me last night when the Major came out. I don't know why you're pretending to hate her, but I know you care for her and I know that you know this is the best thing to do right now. So you and Emmett are welcomed to come to Peter and Charlotte's house, and see for yourself that Bella is ok, well… as ok as she's going to be after… anyways, just don't tell anyone where I am ok?" The thing about Rosalie is that, even though we aren't truly twins like everyone thinks we are, we still have this weird connection like twins. Even if she didn't really care about Bella, I knew she would say anything to Edward because she trusts me and her loyalty lays with me.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Jazz. Ok, Emmett and I will be there soon. Should I tell Esme and Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"No. They don't trust me. They still think Edward is a fucking saint and I can't control myself around Bella. I can't trust that they won't tell Edward and he'll take her away." I heard a small moan from the backseat.

"Rose, I have to go, Bella is waking up."

"Alright. Be careful Jazz." Rose responded before hanging up. I closed my phone and looked in the rearview mirror at Bella. Her eyes were still closed but I could tell she was waking up.

Bella's pov

"Wh-what happened?" I groaned. My arm was burning and my head hurt like hell.

"You were bleeding and I-I couldn't control myself Bella. I'm really sorry." I felt some guilt and sorrow and I looked up and saw blonde hair. I automatically knew it was Jasper. Everything started to come back to me. This morning, Jasper's and my argument, the woods, kissing him, Rosalie interrupting, blood dripping down my arm, and Jasper's face before he bit down on my arm.

"Ugh, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to. My head hurts though. How much did you drink?" I could find the anger in me right now. I was exhausted.

"It's not ok Bella. I promised you it would never happen again and it did." He sounded angry with himself.

"Jasper, you're a vampire, I was bleeding and you were literally right beside me, trust me I understand." I rolled my eyes.

"That's no excuse." He mumbled to himself, but I still heard it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, realizing we were in a car. I sat up and looked out the window. By looking at the passing scenery, I could tell we weren't in Forks anymore.

"Jasper? Where are we going?" I asked again, a little more demanding this time.

"We're going to a friend's house." He said, quietly almost like he didn't want me to hear him.

"A friend's house? No. Jasper, you need to take me home. Now!" I glared at the back of his head. I could see his bright red eyes in the rearview mirror as he looked at me.

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Yes you can! Look, Jasper, just take me home ok? I-I'll forget all about this and- and we can go back to way things were before this morning ok? I won't tell anyone this. I-if anyone asks were I was for the past few hours… I-I'll tell them that- that I decided to skip school." My voice was calm but inside I was shaking with fear. I didn't know what was going on or what was going to happen, all I know is that Jasper is acting like an extreme lunatic.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of Bella. I'm not going to hurt you, no one will. And I don't want things to go back to the way they were. I don't want to have to keep seeing you in secret. I want everyone to know that you're mine Bella." Jasper shook his head.

"Fine. I'll be yours Jasper. I'll tell Edward that I don't love him. Please Jasper, I just want to go home." Tears were running down my cheeks by now. Jasper looked back at me again and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"No, Bella. I don't want you to dump Edward because you're afraid of me. I want you to dump him because you love me."

"But Jasper, I don't love you. I told you that. You're my best friend, but that's all." I was pleading with him now.

"Bella, you are my mate. I know that you will realize that you love me, just as I've realized I love you too."

"Then let me realize it back in Forks."

"If I take you back to Forks, you will never realize it. Edward is manipulating you. You think he loves you, but he doesn't. He's been cheating on you Bella, Alice and him both have."

"This isn't the way to get me to love you!" I yelled at him.

"I know it isn't. But it will help with you being away from Edward. I'm sorry Bella. I truly am."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm running out of ideas for this story, I know where I want this to go, but I don't want to go too fast with it. I would love some feedback on this story and what you think I could do better with it. Thanks! :D

Bella's pov

After about two hours of me switching between yelling and pleading with Jasper and ignoring him, we turned onto a dirt road just outside a small town. Right now, I was ignoring him and watching the scenery. The road seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar.

We followed the road for about 5 minutes before coming up to a mansion like house. It was bigger than the Cullen's. That's why the dirt road seemed familiar. The Cullen's have a similar road leading up to their house.

We stopped in front of the house and Jasper shut the car off. He looked back at me, his eyes still filled with regret, but I wasn't fooled for one minute. If he did regret this, than he would take me back to Forks.

"Bella, can I have your phone?" He asked. My phone! Of course! I had forgotten that I had it! Why didn't I call on the way here? I could have called Edward and he would have gotten me!

"I-I don't have it. I left it at the house." I didn't let my feelings show that I was lying and I probably would have gotten away with it, if my phone hadn't started vibrating. Jasper gave me a look and I knew I had to give it up now.

"Can I at least see who texted me?" I sighed.

"Sure." He nodded his head. I would have felt grateful if he wasn't taking my phone away.

-Bella? Where are you? Why aren't you in school?, Edward.-

I looked up at Jasper and saw him looking at me, expectantly. I quickly typed a message to Edward.

-Sorry, Edward, I went back home. Bella-

Don't get me wrong, I wanted Edward to come get me, but if I texted where we were, Jasper would see it and would be prepared for when Edward came. I know Jasper wouldn't normally hurt Edward, but he wasn't acting normal right now.

"Here. It was Edward. He wanted to know where I was and I told him I was home." I sighed, handing the phone over. To my surprise, he didn't check the messages and instead pocketed the phone before getting out of his car. I followed him out of the car.

As soon as I was out of the car, a vampire appeared in front of me. I knew it was a vampire because, just like all the other vampires I met, he was extremely beautiful. That and the fact that he just appeared out of nowhere.

"Jasper, what a surprise." The guy said smiling like he had a secret.

"Yea, I'm sure it was." Jasper mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"And this must be the lovely Bella." The guy turned to me. His eyes were red, and I immediately took a step towards Jasper. I don't care how crazy Jasper was acting, I still felt safe at his side when a red-eyed vampire was staring at me. I heard Jasper say something in a low voice that I couldn't hear and the guy chuckled.

"Bella, this is Peter." Jasper introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Sorry for scaring you earlier." The guy smiled at me. I just nodded my head, still not used to seeing a red-eyed vampire that wasn't about to drink my blood.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" Peter asked Jasper.

"What do you expect, you jackass? You scared the poor girl!" My head snapped up to see another vampire, this one a girl, standing beside Peter. Like Peter she had red eyes.

"Charlotte, I want you to meet Bella. Bella, this is Charlotte, Peter's wife." Jasper said. Peter and Charlotte, oh yea! Jasper told me about them once. They're his friends.

"Hi Bella. Please, don't be scared or nervous. We won't hurt you." Charlotte smiled at me.

"What? Am I supposed to be grateful that I've been kidnapped?" I said angrily. I swear I saw Charlotte's eyes darken and for a moment I was very, very afraid of her. Then she turned to Jasper.

"You kidnapped her? No wonder she's scared! You're so fucking stupid Jasper!" Charlotte yelled. Jasper looked like he got slapped in the face.

"Come on honey. Lets go inside and you can tell me what happened, because apparently Jasper and Peter didn't tell me everything." Charlotte shot the guys daggers before taking my hand and leading me to the house. Strangely, I didn't feel so afraid of her anymore.

Jasper's pov

I was glad that Bella didn't argue with me on giving me her cell phone. I couldn't have her calling Edward to come get her, not that I thought he would anyways. Bella and I are gone, there's nothing stopping Alice and Edward now.

As Bella stepped out of the car, Peter appeared in front of her. I could feel her fear spike as she looked at his red eyes. I probably should have warned Bella before about where we were going. I've told her about Peter and Charlotte but I guess she didn't expect we'd be visiting them.

"Jasper what a surprise." Peter said to me.

"Yea, I'm sure it was." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. Peter had this gift of knowing things. I'm sure he knew we were coming which was why I didn't bother calling him.

"And this must be the lovely Bella." Peter turned back to Bella and she cringed into my side.

"Stop scaring her." I growled lowly at Peter. But I had to admit, I was extremely glad that Bella still felt safe with me. After introducing Bella to Peter, Charlotte came out.

"Hi Bella. Please, don't be scared or nervous. We won't hurt you." Charlotte smiled at Bella after I introduced the two to each other.

"What? Am I supposed to be grateful that I've been kidnapped?" Bella said angrily. I knew the moment Charlotte's eyes started to darken that I was in some deep shit.

"You kidnapped her? No wonder she's scared! You're so fucking stupid Jasper!" Charlotte yelled. Ok, I really should have expected that but Charlotte had never yelled at me before so it shocked me.

"Come on honey. Lets go inside and you can tell me what happened, because apparently Jasper and Peter didn't tell me everything." Charlotte shot Peter and I daggers before taking Bella's hand and pulling her towards the house. Bella's fear was slowly going away.

"Hey Jasper, why are your eyes red?" Peter asked, noticing for the first time my red eyes.

"Something happened earlier." I sighed, regretfully.

"You bit her?" He yelled. I heard Charlotte growl from inside the house.

"It was an accident." I said loud enough that Charlotte could hear me too.

"You know Char is going to murder once she's done with Bella, right?"

"You better fucking believe it." I heard Charlotte say.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others. :DD

Jasper's pov

While Charlotte and Bella were inside the house, Peter and I decided to go hunting. Actually Peter decided to go with me while I hunted. Peter had already hunted and besides, he doesn't hunt animals.

"So you found out that pixie vampire was cheating on you." Peter said knowingly as I drained an Elk. I stood up and wiped my mouth as I turned to him, glaringly.

"Don't start." I growled at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"All I'm saying is I told you from the beginning she was no good for you." He said defensively.

"Yea, I know." I rolled my eyes. At the time, I had thought Peter was just mad about me leaving him and Charlotte, but now I know he was telling the truth.

"So, how did all of this happen?" He asked as we started back to the house.

"It started in Phoenix. Alice and I were supposed to be keeping Bella safe from James. Alice was still masking our scent when Bella and I got to the hotel room. Bella went to take a shower and I went to outside to call Carlisle and see how everything was back home. When I came inside Bella was just getting out of the shower. Her scent hit me full force and I had to have her-"

"Yea, I know that part, you bit her and fucked her, but that's not what I'm talking about. How did you end up kidnapping her?" Peter interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"Last night, I went to Bella's house. I was going to go up to her window but before I could, Rose jumped down. She wasn't surprised to see me. She knew what Bella and I were doing. When I asked her why she didn't tell Edward and Alice she told me that they had been cheating way before Bella even came into the picture.

"Of course, that's when Major came out. I was pissed, she knew about this and never told me. I was yelling at Rose so loud that Bella came outside to see what was happening. At first Rose tried to keep Bella away, but Bella told her it was fine and walking up to me. She calmed me down and once Major was back inside, I slipped."

"You told her you loved her." Peter nodded knowingly.

"Yea. She didn't freak out at first, but this morning she broke it off. I tried to tell her about Alice and Edward but she accused me of being jealous. She called Edward to pick her up and I took off. When Bella and Edward got to school, Bella asked to talk to me so we went to the woods behind the school. I couldn't talk to her though, I was angry with her, with Edward, with Alice, and with myself. I lost it. I slammed her against a tree and I kissed her. We started making out and She almost told me she loved me, but then Rosalie showed up. Next thing I know, I smell her blood, she must have cut her hand on the tree, and I'm drinking from her. I was able to stop myself before I drained her, but I knew I couldn't just let her stay in Forks. I need her to understand that she was mine. I couldn't keep myself away from her." I finished shaking my head.

"And here you are now." Peter commented as we came to the house. Emmett was waiting outside by the cars.

"Emmett, where's Rose?" I asked as Peter and I walked up to him.

"Inside with Charlotte and Bella. They won't let me in. Something about guys doing stupid shit." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You guys can come in now." Charlotte said from the house. We walked up to the porch and inside the house where Charlotte, Rosalie, and Bella were sitting on the couch. Rose and Char were shooting daggers at me.

Bella's pov

"I really wish I could help you Bella." Charlotte said as we sat in her front room on a couch. Peter and Jasper had taken off to go hunt while Charlotte and I talked. I had just finished telling her how I ended up here. She seemed genuinely sorry that she couldn't help me.

"Why can't you?" I sighed, pleading her with my eyes to help me.

"Jasper is my brother. I love him, despite all his crazy ass plans. Besides, if I helped you, he'd kill me, literally. The Major is one man I do not want angry with me." She shuddered a little. I didn't see what the big deal was. Yea, the Major was scary and mean, but if you talked to him just right he could calm down in an instant.

"I just don't see why he's doing this to me. Last night he says he loves me and now he kidnaps me. I'm starting to think he's really crazy." I shook my head.

"He is crazy, crazy for you. Wow, that sounded really cheesy." Charlotte chuckled. I couldn't help but join in, because it really was cheesy.

"What I mean is, haven't you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything to protect them?" I thought back to when James was after me. I had lied to my dad, broke his heart, and left, because I knew if I didn't, James would go after him.

"Yea." I nodded my head.

"That's how Jasper feels-" Charlotte stopped talking and walked over to the door, opening it. I walked up behind her and saw Rosalie and Emmett getting out of Emmett's jeep. Rosalie and Emmett both walked up to the porch.

"You stay outside Emmett, we're having a girl talk right now." Charlotte glared at Emmett.

"Hey, I only learned about this plan on the way over here, I didn't do anything." Emmett said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Just wait by the car." Rose said. Emmett turned around and started walking back to his jeep, mumbling something about girls and hormones.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're ok." Rose said as she walked inside with Charlotte and me. I was surprised. She sounded like she had been really concerned for me. It was weird, ever since last night she's been acting different towards me, almost as if she considered me a sister. I thought she hated me though.

"You are?" I asked, skeptical as Charlotte and I sat on the couch and Rosalie sat on the recliner.

"Bella, I know that me and you haven't exactly gotten along, but there was a reason for that. And believe me, if I knew Jasper was taking you here, I never would have asked him to take you home." Rose sighed.

"Why is he acting like this? I've never seen Jasper act so crazy." I shook my head.

"He loves you Bella. Can't you see that? I mean yea, maybe kidnapping you isn't the best way to show that, but he does love you." Rose said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If he loved me so much, he wouldn't have kidnapped me and he wouldn't have lied about Alice and Edward cheating." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Wait, that's what Jasper meant when he said you thought he was lying? I thought he meant that you thought he was lying about loving you."

"I don't think he was lying, I know he was. Rose, Edward is my boyfriend and Alice is my best friend. Why would they cheat on me and Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle may think that Edward and Alice are the perfect vampires, but they aren't. Alice is a manipulative bitch and Edward is a horny bastard." Rosalie said.

"You can say that again, the first time I met Alice she came up right to me and told me to 'stay away from her man'. I about attacked her right there. If it hadn't been for Peter holding me back, I probably would have. Then she had the nerve to run to Jasper and tell him that I tried to kill for no reason. Jasper and I got in an argument about that. He was so pissed and Peter and I didn't see him for almost five years after that." Charlotte shook her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked confused.

"What I'm saying is, Edward is dating you because your blood appeals to him. He doesn't love you. And Alice is only pretending to be your best friend because you're dating her fuck toy, Edward." Rose said, hesitantly. I could tell she was trying to not hurt my feelings, but I could feel my heart breaking a little. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Why is everybody making this stuff up? What did I do to these people that they'd want to ruin my relationship with Edward?

"No. I-I'm sorry Rosalie, but I don't believe you. Edward and Alice wouldn't do that to me." I shook my head, refusing to believe what they were saying.

"I thought it might come to this. Here, look." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture. It was Alice and Edward kissing.

"Wh-when was this?" I asked, tears lined my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"This was a month before we moved to Forks." Rose said.

"That doesn't prove they were cheating on me. I mean, they could have ended their relationship." I said defiantly, but I knew in my heart that was a lie.

"There's more. This one was a week after you moved to Forks. This one was the day before the James incident, this was during the James incident after you and Jasper had already made it to the hotel, this was last Tuesday, and this one… this one was this afternoon during school when they both cut class." Rose showed me more pictures. Each one was of Edward and Alice and in everyone they were making out.

"No. No, th-this… this c-c-can't be." I tried to stop the tears but they started to flow down my cheeks anyways.

"Bella, we are truly sorry. But, can't you see now why Jasper did this? He loves you. He was trying to protect you from getting your heart broken." Rosalie explained. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I took in what she said. She was right. Jasper did love me. Even after all those horrible things I said to him, he still loves me.

I started to cry again. This time, it wasn't because I felt betrayed by two of the closest people in my life. No, this time, it was because I betrayed the only one who truly loved me. I hurt Jasper, because I thought Edward loved me. I don't even care about Edward right now. I had quickly passed the grieving stage and now I was pissed. I wanted him dead, him and Alice both.

"I'm so fucking stupid." I sighed, calming down.

"No you aren't. Edward is. And so is Alice. Their not worth your tears." I detected a hint of anger in Rosalie's voice.

"No, not that. I'm stupid because, Jasper loved me and I basically told him to fuck off."

"Oh no. Don't you start those tears again. Jasper isn't worth your tears right now either. What he did was wrong too. He shouldn't have kidnapped you." Charlotte shook her head.

"Yea, he should have told me everything that happened, then I could have cleared this whole thing up and he wouldn't of kidnapped you." Rose agreed.

"And Peter is just as bad for not telling me what was going on. You know what? I say we get revenge." Charlotte smirked evilly.

"Yea, you're right. There was no need for Jasper to kidnap me. I say we do get a little revenge." I nodded in agreement.

"How are you girls going to do that?" Rose raised an eyebrow, looking every bit as mischievous as Charlotte and I looked.

"Well to start off, I'm going to let Jasper think I'm still mad at him."

"Yea. Hey, we'll talk about this more later. I hear the boys coming back." Charlotte said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 8 of Boyfriend 2. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter. Please comment, even if it is to tell me that my story sucks, I appreciate every type of criticism and can handle even the worst very well. :D

Bella's pov

"You're mad." That was the first thing out of Jasper's mouth once he and the guys walked in. Charlotte and Rose were glaring openly at him, but I wasn't even looking at him. Truth was, I still felt stupid for not believing Jasper before. But still, it was no excuse for him to kidnap me.

"You kidnapped Bella. Now that we're done stating the obvious, Rosalie, Bella, and I are going into the kitchen to make Bella something to eat. I doubt she's had anything to eat today." Charlotte said, standing up. Rosalie and I stood up as well and followed her into the kitchen. We barely even took two steps before Jasper was in front of me. It took me by surprise and I jumped back a little, but Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"You've been crying." He stated.

"I was kidnapped, of course I'm going to cry." I glared at him.

"You forget I'm a vampire that can sense emotions. Right now, you're nervous like you don't want to tell me something. What happened?" He was still looking at me and I thought that the question was for me, until he turned to Rosalie and Charlotte.

"Nothing happened Jasper." Rose rolled her eyes. Jasper turned back to me.

"Why were you crying Bella? Please, tell me." His voice was so gentle and soft. I looked up at him and debated if I should just give in right now, but one look and Charlotte and Rosalie made up my mind.

"I miss Charlie." There. That wasn't a lie. I did miss Charlie. I didn't know how long I was going to be here and Charlie was going to be worried sick if I didn't come home.

"But not Edward?" Peter asked.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"You said you missed Charlie. Don't you miss Edward too?" I couldn't help it, just thinking of Edward now made me pissed off. Thinking about Edward made me think about Alice and thinking about Edward and Alice made me think about how they played me, and that made me even more pissed off.

"You girls think you are so smart, don't you?" Peter smirked at us. Jasper was still looking at me confused, probably because of my emotions right now.

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Charlotte said defiantly.

"Yea you do. You think you can get Jasper back for kidnapping Bella and me back for not saying anything about it. Babe, you should know by now I can't be fooled." Peter wrapped his arms around Charlotte's waist.

"What are you talking about Peter?" Jasper looked away from me and at Peter.

"Bella knows the truth. She wants you to suffer for taking he without her permission." Peter explained.

"This is why I'm mad at you. You don't tell me when Jasper kidnaps a girl, but you tell Jasper about our plan." Charlotte huffed.

"Wait, you believe me?" Jasper looked back at me, trying not to smile.

"Rosalie showed me some pictures of Edward and Alice. I was upset, that's why I was crying." I sighed.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I had to lean my head up to look at him.

"Of course I'm mad. You still kidnapped me and for that, you have to suffer."

"Wait, what's that mean?" Jasper asked as I tried to push myself away from him, but his arms were like stone.

"It means that Bella is not going to forgive you just yet for kidnapping her." Rosalie said, pulling me out of Jasper's grasp and to her side.

"Exactly. And I'm not ready to forgive you just yet either Peter." Charlotte said, moving away from Peter and over towards Rose and me.

"So what are you going to do?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as he stepped back beside Jasper.

"What females do best." Rose smirked.

"And what's that?" Jasper asked.

"Tease. We are going to torture you with our teasing, but you aren't allowed to touch us until we forgive you." Charlotte said, smirking along with Rosalie.

"Wait, you aren't including me on this are you?" Emmett asked. I had forgotten he was even here. He was quiet, which is very unusual for Emmett, as he watched the five of us talk, snickering occasionally at us.

"Of course." Rose shrugged.

"What? But I didn't do anything!" He exclaimed.

"You almost told Alice and Edward about Jasper and Bella."

"I told you, I wasn't thinking!"

"Ok, fine. You know what? Two can play at this game." Jasper spoke up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Yea, he's right. If you girls get to tease us, than we can do the same." Peter nodded his head.

"So is this a challenge?" Charlotte asked.

"Yea it is. First one to give in loses." Emmett agreed.

"And what happens to the losers?" Rosalie asked.

"The losers have to do all the chores for a week." Peter said.

"A month." Charlotte smirked.

"Fine, a month." Emmett nodded.

"What are the rules?" Rose asked.

"Anything goes, but the first one to give in to the seduction, loses." Emmett smirked.

"Sounds fair to me." Rose smirked back.

"Then I guess it's game on." Jasper looked at me, pushing a little bit of lust towards me. Oh no he doesn't. I walked up to him and smiled. I put my hand on his chest and leaned up towards him as if I was going to kiss him. He smirked leaning down too, thinking he had already won. But I don't give in that easily. Just before our lips touched, I turned my head, making him kiss my cheek as I whispered in his ear.

"You won't win that easily." I backed away smiling, as Charlotte and Rosalie chuckled.

"Let the games begin boys." I smirked at all three of the boys. I turned around and followed Charlotte and Rosalie, who were still laughing, into the kitchen.

"That was great Bella." Charlotte said as she went to the refrigerator.

"I was so proud of you. Don't be mad but I kind of thought you would give in right then. I mean, I know Jasper is going to use his powers on you." Rosalie said.

"Don't worry, I have some powers of my own, I am after all a female. We are practically born with the art of seduction." I snickered. I was playing it cool but what I really wanted to do was run back out there and fuck the hell out of him. This was going to be hard and Jasper's powers weren't making it any easier.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, I know this is really short and kind of a filler, but I've been having a really bad case of writers' block and loss of inspiration. I want to thank everybody who has been sticking with this story over the long break it's had. I'm really sorry guys. Hope you enjoy this short chapter, I'll try to update as soon as I get over this sickness ;o

I was sitting on the porch, watching the sunset, wondering what I was going to tell Charlie when he realizes I'm not there. I don't want him to think I've gone missing, but if I tell him I'm with Jasper he'll want to know where I'm at and if I tell him that then he might tell Edward. Strangely, I didn't want to go back home yet. I liked it here. Charlotte and Peter were really nice and Rose and I have been getting along better.

"Hey darlin'." I heard Jasper's smooth Texan voice whisper in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I had to admit, I loved being in Jasper's arms. If Jasper hadn't kidnapped me and I hadn't found out about Edward cheating on me, I don't know how I could have stayed away from Jasper.

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Thinking about Charlie. I'm not sure what I'm going to tell him when he realizes I'm not at home."

"Just tell him Rose invited you out camping for the weekend." He suggested, handing me my cell phone. I had totally forgotten that he had it.

"I guess I could tell him that." I sighed as Jasper started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes, loving the feel of his cold lips on my heated skin. His hands started to move under my shirt, traveling up to my breasts. As his hands started to knead my breasts through my bra, I was ready to just give in and say fuck it to the stupid challenge. That is, until my phone started ringing and I broke away from Jasper to answer it. I heard him let out a quiet, annoyed, growl as he glared at my cell phone.

"Hello?" I giggled, answering my phone.

"Bella! Thank god! Where the hell are you? Edward said something about Jasper kidnapping you! Tell me where you are and I will be there as fast as I can." Jacob's voice sounded urgent as he talked quickly.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm ok." I chuckled.

"You are? So Jasper didn't kidnap you?" He asked confused.

"Well… he did-"

"I knew it! I'm going to kill that fucking leech! Tell me where you are Bella!"

"Jacob! It's not what you think. Jasper kidnapped me, yes, but it was for a good reason."

"There's no good fucking reason to kidnap anyone!"

"I needed to get out of Forks Jacob."

"Why?"

"Because being around Edward made me blind to his lies" I explained.

"Lies? What are you talking about Bella?"

"Edward and Alice have been seeing each other behind mine and Jasper's backs since before I moved to Forks."

"What?"

"If Jasper wouldn't have kidnapped me, I would be in Forks still completely unaware of this."

"I knew something wasn't right, the moment I met him." Jacob growled.

"Jacob, please don't tell Edward you've talked to me ok? I'll see you when I get back to Forks." I said.

"Alright Bells, be careful." He said.

"I will. Bye Jacob." I hung up and slipped my cell phone into my pocket.

"Now… where were we?" Jasper whispered, kissing my neck again.

"Oh no you don't." I said, stepping away from him.

"I'm going to kill that mutt when we get back." Jasper growled.

"Don't be mad at Jacob just because he called at just the right time." I stuck my tongue out at him.


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N: Ok, so I have some really good news and some bad news. Good news first: I've got my muse back! I'm so excited! I have so much planned for this story and I can't wait to get started on it! Now for the bad news: My computer completely crashed earlier today, deleting all of my files. This means that every story I have written is gone. Thankfully most of them I put up on websites like Fanfiction and Fictionpress. However, some of my stories that I had just started were not so lucky. So updates might take a long as I'm trying to rewrite some of my stories. I'm really sorry guys about the wait and I will try to update as fast as I can. I know that after this I will post another chapter of Boyfriend 2 to make up for how long I have made you wait for this. After that I'm not sure how much longer until the next update. I'll try to post one at least one a week if I can. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and being so patient with me and thank you for the comments. You guys are fantastic readers and I love you all! :D

The first two days of the bet were pure hell. Every time we were alone Jasper had his hands and lips on me, kissing my neck, kneading my breasts through my shirt. And if that wasn't bad enough, when people were around, he'd push so much lust towards me that I'd have to leave the room before I jumped him.

Of course, I made sure it wasn't too easy for Jasper either. He wasn't the only one that could tease. On the second day Charlotte lent me a short skirt and low V cut spaghetti strap shirt. The shirt was made to be tight around my breasts, but since Charlotte was skinner that me, it was even tighter and more cleavage than intended. That practically made Jasper drool when he saw me.

The past two nights I went to sleep, incredibly horny. By the third day I was ready to say fuck it and give in. But then something happened and it changed everything.

When I woke up the third day, I realized Jasper wasn't there. I had grown used to waking up beside Jasper, so it seemed weird when he wasn't there when I woke up. I went down stairs and saw Emmett and Peter watching TV and Charlotte and Rosalie were in the kitchen making me breakfast.

"Hey guys, where's Jasper?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"He said he had to do something and he probably wouldn't be back until late afternoon." Charlotte said, setting a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. After eating breakfast, Emmett and Peter decided to go hunting, so Charlotte, Rosalie, and I watched some movies.

"This bet is so easy. Peter is definitely going to lose." Charlotte said as the end credits of Moulin Rouge played.

"I know. Emmett almost gave in last night. By tomorrow morning he'll have already given in." Rose giggled.

"You guys have it so easy. Emmett and Peter aren't empaths." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Don't tell me you're about to give up?" Rose asked, shaking her head.

"It's so hard not to when every chance he gets, Jasper pushes all of his lust on me." I sighed.

"Oh come Bella. Fight back. You're a girl. You said it yourself, we're practically born with powers of seduction." Charlotte said.

"Jasper is just like all guys, easily seduced." Rose agreed.

"It's easy for you guys. You're vampires." I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose and Charlotte asked at the same time, each raising an eyebrow.

"You're extremely beautiful. It's easy to seduce a guy when you're extremely beautiful, but I'm not even close to just beautiful." I rolled my eyes. Rose and Charlotte's mouths dropped open and they stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlotte shook her head.

"I thought you always said that just to get attention, like any other human girl, but you really believe it don't you?" Rose asked.

"Believe what?" I was really confused. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Bella, you are amazingly beautiful, inside and out. I have never seen any human so beautiful before and when you become a vampire, you are going to be even more beautiful than Rose and I put together." Charlotte said. Her voice held such sincerity that I almost believed what she said.

"It she becomes a vampire." Rose shot Charlotte a warning look. Rosalie was totally against Jasper turning me. I kind of understood now, though, after she told me her story and how she became a vampire. She didn't ask for this life and she didn't understand why I would choose it.

"The point is, if you can't seduce Jasper, than I don't know who can." Charlotte smiled warmly at me.

"That's very nice you guys but-"

"I just had a great idea!" Charlotte shouted, interrupting me.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Tonight, we're going clubbing." Charlotte smirked.

"That's a great idea! There's no better way to seduce a guy than by dancing." Rose nodded.

"Yea, that'd be a great idea, if I could dance." I shook my head.

"Well, if we leave for the club around nine, we have about 10 hours to get ready and teach you how to dance." Charlotte said. Oh great. This would not go well.

I was right. This didn't go well. It wasn't because every time I tried to dance I ended up making a fool out of myself, either. No, my terrible dancing had nothing to do with the pain in my chest and the tears in my eyes.

"Maybe it's not what it looks like." Charlotte said consolingly as I stared down at Jasper's cell phone. It had went off about 5 minutes ago. I wasn't going to mess with it, I didn't want to snoop.

I was trying to dance the way Rosalie taught me, and ended up bumping into the dresser where Jasper's phone was. It fell off the dresser and on the floor, flipping open. I picked it up and saw that it was a text message from Alice.

-Babe, come back over later tonight, I love you.-

The tears blurred my vision as I stared at it. Rosalie and Charlotte both came over to see what was wrong. They read the text message and since then have been comforting me.

"Not what it looks like? He was over there Charlotte. She said 'come _back_ over', meaning he had already been over there before." I sighed, tears running down my face.

"Alice is manipulative. Maybe she saw this…"

"Alice can't see me, remember?" I shook my head.

"Maybe there's an explanation as to why he went over there." Rose suggested.

"Oh yea? And what's that? To borrow a cup of sugar?" I scoffed. I looked over at the clock. Jasper said he wouldn't be back until late afternoon. It was now 9:30 p.m.

"Ok, we are not doing this. We are going to go clubbing. Come on, we got half an hour to get ready." Charlotte stood up and went into my closet before running out of the room. She was back a minute later with a short black skirt, fishnet tights, a red halter top, a black jacket and a pair of knee high black boots.

"Get dressed in this and then well do your hair and makeup." Charlotte said, tossing me the clothes.

"Ummm, I'm not so sure. Couldn't I wear something of mine?" I asked, looking through the clothes.

"We are going clubbing, not a baseball game." She said. I rolled my eyes before going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes. The shirt was extra tight on me and the skirt was so short, I was sure if I bent over you get a nice view of my ass.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." I said, stepping out of the bathroom. Rosalie and Charlotte were already ready, damn vampire speed.

"Nonsense, you look great." Rose said, pulling me into a chair. She worked on my makeup while Charlotte worked on my hair. After what seemed like forever, Charlotte and Rose both took a step back.

"Done." They said. I looked over in the mirror. It took me a minute to realize that the girl staring back at me was me.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Told you you're beautiful." Rose said, smiling smugly.

"Come on." Charlotte said as they pulled me down the stairs and outside.

"Wait, aren't the boys going too?" I asked.

"Nope. This is just a girls night out." Charlotte said as we got in her car.

Two hours and several drinks later, I was very tipsy. So tipsy, in fact, that I was actually dancing and didn't care if I was good or not.

"You guys were right! This is just what I needed!" I shouted to Charlotte and Rose over the music. I forgot that they could hear me even if I were to whisper right now.

"Glad you're having fun!" Charlotte said. Two guys started to dance with Charlotte and Rose. I decided to get another drink. I went over to the bar and ordered one. As I waited, a really cute guy walked up beside me.

"Hi!" He yelled over the music.

"Hello." I smiled at him.

"Is this you're first time here?" He asked.

"Yea, my friends and I decided to go clubbing." I said, nodding over to where Charlotte and Rose were, or where they used to be. Neither of them were still there.

"I'm Kyle." The guy said.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella, would you like to dance?"

"Alright, but I must warn you, I'm terrible at dancing." I said. He laughed and nodded his head before leading me out to the dance floor. It was weird dancing with another guy. I'd never danced with any guy except for Edward, and it was definitely NOT like this.

I started to grind against him like Charlotte and Rosalie taught me, when suddenly, I was pulled away. I looked up, about to yell at whoever interrupted me, but decided against it when my eyes met with a pair of dark golden eyes, which were quickly turning black.


	11. Chapter 11

***A/N: Ok, here's tonight's second post. I hope you guys like it. :D

Jasper's pov

God, I can't take this much longer. All of Bella's teasing is just too much. Even when she doesn't try to, she makes me want her. Everything she does drives me insane. The way she bites her lip when she's trying not to say something, how she plays with her hair when she's nervous, and when her bottom lip pokes out into a pout when she's upset. I just want to give in and take her already and it's only been two days.

On the third day I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. I had to get out, if just for a little bit and clear my mind off of Bella and her sexy body. Now was the perfect time to send the divorce papers to Alice.

At 8, I got up and went downstairs. Everybody was already up and downstairs, with the exception of Bella of course.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as I started walking out the door.

"I have some things I need to do. I probably won't be back until later this afternoon." I said. I drove to Seattle to my lawyer, Jenk's, office. He handed me the divorce papers I had him draw up a couple of days ago. I then had him freeze all of Alice's accounts. After spending about an hour at Jenk's office, I drove over to the Cullen's. I was afraid of facing the family, well actually, I was afraid of facing Esme and Carlisle.

When I pulled up to the house, I was glad to find out that Edward's scent wasn't as strong as it would have been, had he been at home. At least that's one confrontation I avoided. As soon as I walked in, Alice jumped on me.

"Jasper! Where have you been? I haven't been able to see you in my visions and I was sooo worried about!" She screamed in my ear.

"Alice get off." I growled, pushing her away. She backed away, with a hurt expression on her face.

"Jasper?" She asked.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I turned and saw Esme at the top of the stairs. She ran down the stairs and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Jasper. I thought something bad happened to you." Her voice sounded like it was breaking.

"I didn't mean to worry you Esme." I sighed. Esme was the only mother I remember having. I didn't remember much of my human life and the parts that I did remember wasn't about my real mom.

"Where's Bella is she with you too? Edward has been so worried about her." Esme pulled away and looked around me as if Bella might be hiding behind me.

"No Esme, Bella isn't here. I can't tell you where she is, but she's safe." I promised her.

"Jasper, please tell me you didn't hurt her." I looked up at Carlisle as he walked into the room. Of course he would assume the worse of me.

"I would never hurt her." I growled at him.

"You can't blame me for asking son. You're not exactly stable." He said defensively.

"Jasper, why did you take Bella?" Alice asked, but I knew it was only for show. She didn't care what happened with Bella she just wanted Carlisle and Esme to think she did.

"I had to. She couldn't see what was going on. The only way for her to see was to take her away." I explained.

"Oh Jasper." Esme shook her head.

"I promise, she's not hurt. And she can leave at anytime, I'm not making her stay." Not anymore at least.

"Carlisle, Esme, can I please talk to Alice alone?" I asked.

"Of course." Esme hugged me.

"I'll be leaving again after I talk to her. If you want to, you guys can call her cell phone or mine to make sure she's alright." I said. They nodded their heads before leaving.

"Jasper? What's wrong? Why did you push me away?" Alice pouted. It was nothing compared to Bella's pout. When Bella pouted it made her look cute, adorable. When Alice pouted it looked like a little kid who wasn't getting her way.

"You cheated on me Alice." I glared at her.

"What are talking about?" Her voice was filled with innocent confusion, but her emotions showed she was entirely guilty.

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Edward. You guys cheated behind me back, behind Bella's back."

"Jasper I-"

"Don't lie!" I yelled at her. Instantly, her confusion was gone and anger took it's place.

"Fine! I did cheat! I went behind your back and slept with Edward! But you did the same thing! You cheated on me with Bella!" She accused.

"How long Alice? How long has it been going on?"

"After I found out about you and Bella. It was only fair."

"You're lying Alice!"

"I am not!"

"Rosalie has pictures of you and Edward since before Bella even came to Forks!"

"You want the truth?" She glared at me.

"Yes!"

"Ever since the night before our wedding!" My breath caught. Three months after we met. That's when it began? How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen it before?

"Jasper. I-I'm sorry. It was a mistake." She sighed, taking a step towards me. I closed my eyes, putting a hand out to stop her.

"Yes Alice, it was. It was a mistake to go in that diner. It was a mistake to follow you to the Cullen's. It was a mistake to love you. It was a mistake to marry you." I shook my head.

"Jasper, that wasn't a mistake. I love you, I do. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I really am. Please, lets just forget about this, forget about everything that happened. We'll start over. No more cheating, no more lying." She begged.

"I don't love you though. Not anymore. In fact, I don't think I ever did. You saved me Alice but that's the only good thing you've done for me. Besides that, the only good thing to come of meeting you and following you here was I met my soul mate." She started to smile a bit, thinking I was talking about her.

"Jasper-"

"Bella is my soul mate Alice." I said.

"What?" She screeched.

"These are for you." I handed her the divorce papers.

"No! No, this can't be happening! Jasper I love you! Don't leave me, please!" She begged.

"Alice, make this easier on both of us and just sign the god damned papers." I growled.

"No! I refuse to!"

"I've frozen your accounts-"

"What? Why? You can't do that! That's my money!"

"Actually it's my money, now sign the fucking papers."

"Fine! You know what? I don't need you! I don't need you're fucking money! I don't need anything from you!" She yelled as she signed her name. After she was done, I grabbed the papers from her and walked out of the Cullen's house.

"Wait- Jasper… I-I-I didn't mean it! No wait! Please Jasper! Come back! Let's talk about this! Please!" She ran after me, but I was already in my car. I drove away, ignoring Alice yelling at me. When I looked back in my rearview mirror, I saw Esme and Carlisle holding Alice back.

By the time I got back to the house it was almost midnight. I was surprised that Bella's scent wasn't as strong. Her scent was about two hours old. Where was she? I didn't smell Charlotte's or Rosalie's scent either.

"Emmett? Peter?" I asked, walking in the house. There was a note on the table when I got in.

-Jasper, girls went out to a club, Emmett and I are going after them, meet us there, Peter.-

A club? My Bella was at a club? Oh this I had to see. Bella definitely didn't seem like the type to go clubbing. I thought of Bella is a club, standing off to a corner while Charlotte and Rosalie were dancing. I felt bad for Bella. She was probably feeling very awkward. However, I was completely wrong.

Once I stepped in the club, I immediately spotted Charlotte and Rosalie with Emmett and Peter. My eyes wandered over the tables and along the wall, but I didn't see Bella. I was getting a bad feeling about this. Where was Bella? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to find her scent. Once I found it, my eyes snapped open.

There was another scent mixed in with hers. One I didn't recognize. I looked over to where her scent led and saw Bella and a guy dancing. And not innocently either. Something in me snapped as I saw her grinding against him. I ran over there at vampire speed, not caring who saw. I grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Her eyes snapped open and anger was pouring from her, until she saw me.

"J-Jasper?"


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's pov

"J-Jasper?" I gasped, quickly sobering up as he glared down at me.

"Hey man! What's your problem?" Kyle yelled, pushing Jasper's shoulder. Jasper's already dark eyes started to darken even more.

"This is my girlfriend." I could hear the strain in Jasper's voice as he tried to stay calm.

"I don't care if she's you're wife, she was having a good time. There's no need for you to grab her like that." Kyle glared at Jasper.

"Kyle stop." I said, but I was staring at Jasper, watching his expression carefully. His eyes held the struggle he was having to stay in control and not let Major rip Kyle in two, literally.

"Bella, we're leaving." Jasper said, firmly. I nodded my head and quickly looked for Rosalie and Charlotte. They were standing by the door with Peter and Emmett. All of them were watching Jasper, Kyle, and me with wary eyes. They were ready run over and hold back Jasper if needed.

"Bella, you don't have to go with him." Kyle said grabbing my arm as Jasper and I started walking away. Jasper turned around and I could see his resolve slipping.

"Let go of me Kyle." I ripped my hand away and quickly led Jasper towards the others. We walked outside, the cool, night air feeling good on my hot skin. I looked up at Jasper, his eyes were closed and a pained expression crossed his face.

"Jasper, come on, let's go home." I didn't care about the text message, I didn't care about the jealousy I had felt earlier that day or the anger towards Jasper. All I wanted, all I was thinking, all I was caring about, was getting Jasper home, away from the club.

The tension filled the entire house when we got home. I immediately went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, my mouth was extremely dry. Once I got back in the front room, everyone avoided looking at me, except for Jasper. His glare held more than just anger, it held hurt and betrayal too.

"I'm going to bed." The announcement was unnecessary but I felt the need to say something to fill the tension filled silence. I got to my room and a second after I closed my door, it opened up again. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Why?" One word. One simple word, searching for an explanation. I felt the tears fill my eyes as I thought about my reasoning, the reason I had went to the club without Jasper.

"You went back to her." I tried to hide the fact that I was crying, but the tears were heard through my voice.

"What?" He asked. I picked up his phone from the dresser and turn to face him, throwing it at him. He easily caught it but looked at it in confusion.

"Alice. She sent you a text message. You went back. You went back to her." It hurt to say her name.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you were dancing with that asshole like that." He was angry again but so was I. He admitted to it like it was perfectly normal to cheat, which I guess for him it was.

"Doesn't explain? I was hurt! You leave before I wake up, spend your entire day with her, I don't even see you until practically midnight and that doesn't explain it?" I yelled.

"Why does it matter if I went back?" He threw his hands up. Why does it matter? Did he really not care for me? Had all of this been one big lie?

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean, you cheated on her with me, I was stupid to think you wouldn't go back and do the same thing to me." I said quietly.

"I-"

"I really don't want to hear it Jasper. I just have one question. If you were just going to go back, if this was all a game, if you really didn't care, wh-why… why did you bring me here?" My voice broke along with my heart. I closed my eyes, waiting for his answer that was sure to shatter my heart. Instead, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and stared up into his light golden eyes. I was so confused. Why was her hugging me?

"Bella, I don't know how you got this crazy idea in your head that I'm cheating on you, with Alice of all people, but please believe me when I say that I love you and no one else." His voice held such sincerity, I started to cry again.

"But the text message." I shook my head. He unwrapped one arm from me and took out his cell phone. He opened it and read the text message. A minute later I felt his chest start to shake. I looked up and saw he was… laughing! He was actually laughing! I glared up at him and hit his chest, although I probably hurt myself more than I hurt him. I started to push myself away from him, but he wrapped his arms around me again and held me tight to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"This isn't funny Jasper."

"I know, I know. Let me explain. Yes, I did go back to the Cullen's house today, yes I did see Alice, but it's not what you think." He said.

"Then what is? What was so important that you actually had to go back there without telling me?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you when I got back, I didn't want to tell you incase something went wrong. I went to my lawyer, Jenks, and got the divorce papers. I went over there to give them to Alice." He explained. I felt so dumb at that moment.

"You aren't stupid." He said, holding me tightly.

"Why did it take you so long?"

"Well, Forks isn't exactly close. And I stayed to make sure Alice signed the papers. I didn't want to have to wait any longer than I had to. You know Alice, she wasn't exactly excited to sign the papers, especially after I told her I froze all her accounts."

"You divorced her?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I want to be yours completely Bella. I love you." He leaned down to kiss me, but stopped just before his lips touched mine. I looked up confused as he unwrapped his arms from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That guy's scent is all over you." He said. It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. Kyle. I had forgotten all about him.

"I'll take a shower." I said. I grabbed a towel and walked towards the bathroom. Before I opened the door, I turned back to Jasper. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was hurt.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. And just so you know, I was never going to do anything but dance with him. Even when I thought you cheated, I didn't want anyone but you. I love you." I said before stepping into the bathroom.

Jasper's pov

After Bella went in the shower, I sat on the bed and started thinking. It had taken everything in me to not rip that guy in shreds the moment I saw his arms around Bella. When she was still dating Edward, I expected his arms around her and his lips on hers, but Bella wasn't Edward's anymore. She was mine. No man was going to wrap his arms around her or kiss her, except me.

I looked back down at my phone. I should have told Bella where I was going, then she wouldn't have been at the club. But what bothered me was how easily she believed I cheated on her. Didn't she known how much I loved her, how much I needed her? Didn't she know that no other woman would ever compare to her?

A few minutes later I heard the shower shut off. Bella came back in the room with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just thinking." I sighed.

"About…?"

"Bella, why were you so quick to believe I would cheat on you?" Her eyes dropped to the floor before she went over to her dresser.

"I thought that because of the bet, you would have gotten… frustrated and since I wouldn't… well,… you know… that you decided to… find relief somewhere else." Even though she was facing away from me, I could still see her cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment.

"So you thought that since you wouldn't have sex with me, that I would go back to Alice and fuck her?" I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I-I-I just thought… I mean, I know it was stupid, but-" I couldn't help but to laugh. She turned around with a small scowl on her face.

"It's not funny Jasper!" She said.

"Bella, you are the only one for me. No one else can ever compare to you, ok? I would never, ever, go to any other woman, especially Alice, because of something so stupid like you not having sex with me."

"But there are so many women that are hotter than me and wouldn't put you through this shit I put you through, like kidnapping me because it's the only way I would listen to reason and finally see that Edward was cheating on me." She sighed.

"I don't want those women. I want a woman that makes me fight for her, even if I have to kidnap her to make her see what is true. I want Isabella Marie Swan, this beautiful girl that is standing right her in front of me, right now. I love you Bella, no one else but you."

Bella's pov

"…I love you Bella, no one else but you." My eyes started to tear up as Jasper pushed his love and adoration towards me. It was genuine, it was real, and I couldn't help but feel like an insecure bitch for even thinking he would cheat on me.

"You aren't and insecure bitch." Jasper chuckled lightly, reading my emotions as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his scent of warm cinnamon and the outdoors.

**A/N: I just want to say that I am so sorry for taking forever on this update. I know I promised an update a week, but I have been so busy lately, and I've been trying to recover my other stories. Again I am so sorry. I'm starting on the next chapter now It should be finished by tomorrow or Wednesday. I love you guys. To everyone that has been patient with me and given me encouragement in the comments, I thank you so much, this is dedicated to you guys! :DDD**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bella?" Jasper asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"If I ever catch another man's scent on you, I will track him down and kill him." His voice was serious and sounded a bit possessive, but I understood where he came from.

"I understand." I sighed.

"I am a very possessive man, Bella. I would never hurt you, you know that, but that doesn't mean I will allow others to touch what is mine, and you are mine."

"You don't have to worry Jasper, I will never love another man, other than you." I reassured him.

"I am so tired of this stupid game." Jasper growled softly, running his nose up my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed, leaning a head and giving him more access to my neck.

"That makes both of us." I agreed. His lips trailed up my neck and jaw, before hovering over my own lips.

"Truce?" His lips barely touched mine.

"Truce." I mumbled. Our lips molded together, moving in sync with each other. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue in. Our tongues fought for dominance for a minute, before Jasper won. His hands slid down to the back of my thighs and picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist as he carried us over to the bed.

I woke up the next morning with Jasper laying beside me.

"Morning." I smiled up at him.

"Morning my sweet Bella." He pecked my lips.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer when, suddenly Peter bursts through the door.

"Major! We have a problem!" Peter shouted.

"What is it?" Jasper asked sitting up. I sat up too, bringing the sheet to my chest.

"Edward and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting when they saw Edward and Alice. They're coming here, now." Peter said.

"Here? What? But why?" I asked, confused and a little scared. I didn't want to go back to Edward or let Alice take Jasper away from me.

"Don't worry, you aren't going anywhere." Jasper said, holding me tightly. I felt Jasper tense up.

"They're here." Jasper said. Peter ran out of the bedroom. Jasper got dressed quickly and waited for me to finish getting dressed as well.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly. He was tense and projecting so much anger and rage, it almost brought me to my knees. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're mine, remember? Edward and Alice, or anybody else for that matter, will come between us." He whispered. I knew he was trying to reassure me, but I was still nervous. What if Edward and Alice wouldn't leave, or Edward tried to make me go back to him? Jasper wouldn't like that and neither would the major. I could just sense something bad about to happen.

"Come on." Jasper held my hand and we walked downstairs. Rosalie, Charlotte, and Peter were crouched down, facing Alice and Edward who were also crouched down, ready to attack. Emmett was standing between the two groups, trying to calm everyone down.

Edward's head snapped up as soon as Jasper and I were in the room. Edward, being the fastest one here, ran over to us, before anyone could stop him. He stood in front of me and cupped my face with his hands.

"Bella." He whispered. His eyes were searching my face, like he was looking for something. Jasper growled, but Edward ignored him. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Edward." I pulled away from him. He had a hurt look on his face, but it quickly turned into anger as he turned to Jasper who wore a smug smirk.

"What have you done to her?" Edward demanded.

"I would never hurt her." Jasper glared at Edward. His anger, from the insinuation that he hurt me, grew and I held tighter to his hand, reminding him that I was still here and still his. He relaxed, but only slightly.

"Bella, come on, I'm taking you back to Forks." Edward grabbed my hand.

"No!" I shouted, pulling my hand away. Again, there was that hurt look on his face, but I didn't care. He had caused me a lot more hurt and heartache than I have caused him.

"Bella, Charlie has been looking for you. He's been going crazy, not knowing where you are. He's barely slept since you left." Charlie. Oh god! How could I have forgotten about Charlie?

"She's not going back with you." Jasper growled, pulling me behind him.

"I think that's her decision to make, not yours." Edward growled right back.

"I'm not going back with you." I said, stepping beside Jasper again.

"Bella-"

"No, Edward, you need to listen to me. I'm not going back to you. If I go back to Forks it will be with Jasper, not you. I don't love you Edward." I glared at him.

"But you love him? He's not stable! He could go off at any minute and kill you, like he almost did at your birthday! Please, Bella, just tell me what he did to you. I can take you back to Forks and Carlisle can reverse what ever the hell it is." Edward begged.

"The only thing Jasper did was make me see how much of a liar and a cheater you are! That's right, he told me about you and Alice! You were fucking her before you even met me and yet you still brought me into this life knowing that we wouldn't ever be anything special! You knew I would either have to be killed or turned but you didn't care how it would mess up my entire life!

"So why did you do it Edward? Why bring me into this life? Were you trying to tempt Jasper so he would fuck up and Alice would leave him and be with you?" I stopped my rant and waited for Edward to speak, but there was nothing. His eyes were downcast like he was guilty.

"That was only how it started out, I swear! I really love you though Bella. Once I got to know you, I really did want you. That's why I took off after your birthday. I was scared that I was feeling something for you. It was only when I thought you died that I realized how much I loved you." Edward said, pleadingly as he looked at me.

"You son of a bitch!" Jasper yelled, tackling him.

"Jasper!" Alice and I both yelled. I glared over at her and she did the same to me. I tried to go to Jasper and pull him off, but Emmett and Peter grabbed my arms, pulling me away from the fight. It was all a blur, really, but I could hear them fighting. Suddenly, something went flying by Alice. We all looked over and saw an arm, whose arm, we didn't know.

"This is all your fault!" Alice screeched at me.

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?" I yelled at her.

"If you had never latched yourself on Edward none of this would have happened!"

"I didn't latch myself on Edward! He's the one that saved me from getting run over by the van! He's the one that introduced me to his family and his ugly whore he had on the side!"

"Whore? Oh you're one to talk! You were sleeping with Jasper behind Edward's back since practically the first day you guys got together!"

"Ha! That's the difference between me and you. Jasper never went back to you but Edward always came back to me. How long was it since you fucked Jasper?" I smirked at her.

"Just yesterday in fact when he came over." She smirked back. Suddenly, everything was still. Jasper, had Edward pinned down, and looked at me over his shoulder.

"Bella, that's not true." Jasper said. He was crying to calm me, but it wasn't helping. The tears slid down my cheeks.

"Of course it's true Jasper. You don't have to lie. We both know it wasn't long until you came back to me." Alice said. Jasper jumped up and turned to Alice

"Alice, you know that's a fucking lie! I gave you divorce papers and you know it! I told you I was done with you!" Jasper growled. Everyone was too busy watching Jasper incase they needed to restrain him, and nobody noticed Edward walking to me, until it was too late. I let out a loud cry as Edward's teeth sunk into my skin.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, but I was in too much pain to reply. I felt Edward being ripped away from me and I was soon in Jasper's arms.

"Jasper. Not like this. You. I-I want you t-to cha-change me." I said, still crying from the horrible burning pain.

"Bella, I don't know if I can." He shook his head. I held up my wrist, showing him the scar.

"Please Jasper." I sobbed. Jasper nodded his head and a second later I felt Jasper sink his teeth into the place where Edward bit me. I felt him sucking out the venom before replacing it with his.

"I love you Jasper." I gasped from the pain. He pulled away and kissed my lips. That's when everything went black.

**A/N: Yay! I met my deadline! Ok, here is chapter 13 like promised. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper's pov

Three days. Three fucking days. That's how long it's been since I had to turn Bella, and she hasn't woken up yet.

"Major, calm down. She's fine, trust me." Peter said, walking into Bella's room where she was laying on the bed. I've been sitting in a chair beside her this whole time, except for yesterday when Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose all forced me to hunt, but I was back in two hours.

"It's been three days Peter. What if she doesn't wake up? What if I killed her? I told her I couldn't do it. I was barely able to stop myself from draining her the first time. God, when I get my hands on Fuckward, I'm going to fucking kill him." I growled. After I threw Edward off Bella, he and Alice took off. The fucking pussies.

"I think we all are going to like a piece of Edward." Peter agreed.

"Why her? Why couldn't he have gone after me? Why did he bite Bella?" I was frustrated. This had made no sense. I wasn't paying attention to Edward, he could easily have gone after me and tore my head off or something, but no, he bites Bella. Why?

"He wanted to be her sire." Peter said knowingly. Sire? Of course! If he turned her, she would listen to whatever he told her. He could make her go back to him.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled again.

"Major, she's up." Peter said, nodding to the bed. I looked at Bella as her eyes opened. Her beautiful brown eyes were now red with hunger. I stood up quickly, knocking over the chair I was sitting on.

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly. She snapped her eyes up to my face.

"Jasper?" As soon as the word left her mouth, her hands flew up, covering her mouth. I couldn't help but smile, remembering the first time I heard myself talk after I woke up. I couldn't believe it was really my voice either.

"Bella, I'm right here." I reassured her. She smiled up at me, but it was quickly wiped off her face with a loud growl. She jumped from the bed and crouched in front of me. She was growling at the four vampires, now standing in the door way.

"Bella, it's me, Charlotte, remember? I'm not a threat, I promise." Charlotte said, holding her hands up in surrender. But Bella didn't stop growling.

"Hey Bells, you must remember me. It's your big brother, Emmett." Emmett smiled at her. Bella continued to growl.

"Bella, stop it, now. They will not hurt you." I said, sternly. She looked back at me then at the other vampires before standing up.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She said.

"It's ok Darlin'. They aren't your mate so you thought they were a threat, but now you know that they wouldn't hurt you." I said.

"Wow Bella, you are beautiful. I mean, you were beautiful before, but now… Wow." Rose said, amazed. I felt Bella's embarrassment and knew that if she could, she would be blushing right now.

"Thank you. Umm I have a question." She said, looking between the five of us.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"I mean, h-how did I become a vampire?"

"She doesn't remember how she was turned." Peter said.

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked her.

"You were yelling at Alice because she said that you guys had sex the day before. You were saying it was a lie, but Alice insisted it was true." I didn't need to be an empath to know how hurt she was, I could see the pain on her face as clear as day.

"We didn't Bella. I swear to you, I only had her sign the divorce papers." I said. I didn't think she would believe me, so I was surprised when I felt trust in her emotions.

"I believe you." She whispered.

"Bella? Was that all you remembered?" Peter asked.

"Yea. After that it was just… pain. Lots and lots of pain. I can't remember anything else." Pain. The word repeated itself in my mind. It had been Edward to cause that pain. All I wanted to do was find the bastard and kill him and that stupid bitch pixie.

"That was Edward." Rosalie said, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, worried and confused.

"Edward, he bit you. We were all watching Alice and Jasper that we didn't even notice Edward get up. Next thing we know, you're screaming. We turned and there was Edward, his teeth in you neck." Charlotte said. Bella's confusion was gone and was replaced with worry, fear, anger, and rage.

"No." Bella shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bella." Charlotte shook her head.

"But I didn't want him to turn me! I wanted you to turn me, Jasper! I don't want his venom in me!" She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and making little choking sounds like she was crying.

"No, Bella. Shhh. It's ok. His venom didn't turn you." I tried to calm her, but it was like something was blocking me from sending her any emotions.

"You're lying! She just said he bit me!" Bella cried.

"No, no. You've got it all wrong. He did bite you, but I sucked his venom out and replaced it with my own." I assured her.

"You did?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Yes. You wanted me to and I didn't want anyone's venom in you except for me." I explained. She pulled back a little and looked up at me.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing me.

"Bella? Aren't you hungry?" I asked, pulling away from her. I was so glad to have Bella with me that I had forgotten all about her needing to feed. Usually all a newborn could think about, for the first year or two, was blood, but Bella hadn't even seemed hungry.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." She nodded her head, clutching her throat.

"Come on let's go hunting." I said.

**A/N: Ok, I know this is short, but I wanted this chapter to be focused, mainly on Jasper's thoughts/ feelings as Bella is changed and when she wakes up. I'd like to thank Holidai for the (LONG) comment. :D It was pointed out that my story line is a little messed up, so I went back and reread my story. It was confusing even to me. I just wanted to clear up some things. First of all Edward did leave Bella and Jasper was forced to leave her (I'll write about that time Jasper was away from Bella in a future chapter). Second of all, Bella is in her senior year and she is 18. Again, thanks to Holidai for the comment and bringing that to my attention. It just goes to show that writing Fanfiction is harder than writing original fictions, because you have to work with the time line that has already been set. :D**


End file.
